nichefandomcom-20200215-history
Updates
Upcoming Features Flora, Fauna * New Predators Planned features and current focus Genes * Healing saliva Niche Kickstarter (Didn't happen during 1.1.4 update) * Cheetah fur Kickstarter Update #4 (Didn't happen during 1.1.4 update) * Special cry that increases strength Kickstarter Update #14 (Didn't happen during 1.1.4 update) * Creative Cougar backer suggested genes (5) (Didn't happen during 1.1.4 update) * Bat head (Coming in 1.1.6) * Bat wings (Coming in 1.1.6) * Sticky tongue (Coming in 1.1.6) Possible Features Water Gene * Slick Coat (Fur/Skin, Improves water movement) Misc. *New gene slot Fur/Skin Updates 1.1.7 *bug fixes Update 1.1.6 New Features *New gene Sticky Tongue *New food source Termite Hills *Added new sandbox settings Improvements *Better balancing for Defender Bears *bug fixes Update 1.1.5 New Features *New ability , Insect collecting *Insect in the swamp can now be collected and swooped if the Nicheling has the Insect Collecting ability *New animal type “Defender Bear” *New animal type “Peaceful Bear” *New gene Bat Head *New gene Savanna Horns *New gene Bat Wings *Nicheling names can now be customized via a file *Gem colors can now be customized via a file *Added new sandbox settings Improvements *Added exhibiton mode *Unlocked genes are now highlighted in the mutation list *Added gene name to gene unlocked message *Reduced amount of Balance Bears that can spawn *bug fixes Update 1.1.4 *bug fixes Update 1.1.3 Improvements *Lowered default animal texture resolution for people with less than 4GB RAM *Added a texture for weather antennas *Added a texture for skorpion tails and peacock tail *Added model for female peacock tail *Added a model and a nicer particle effect for the whale blowhole *The whale island now has a different port color *Travelling to new island UI should be displayed better *The whale Island now has medium difficulty *bug fixes Update 1.1.2 Improvements *Added sound effects (purring, whale sounds, flight sound, mating call) *Added textures for new genes (Wings, Bird Beak, Peacock Tail) *Wing gene now unlocks when winged Nichelings is invited to tribe *"Survive in cold climate" now only requires temperature -1 instead of -2 *bug fixes Update 1.1.1 Improvements *Added different particle effect for day start stunned effect *Gave Scorpion Tail poison resistence *Renamed Beak to Bird Beak *bug fixes Update 1.1.0 New Features *New paw gene (Wings) to jump over obstacles, swoop and sit on trees *New island (Whale Island) *Blue Birds can now be attacked if your animal can fly *New horn gene (Antenna) for weather prediction *New head gene (Purring Head) to heal surrounding pack mates *New head gene (Beak) which gives digging and collecting ability *New tail gene (Scorpion Tail) which makes animals venomous *New tail gene (Fin Tail) which gives high swimming ability *New tail gene (Peacock Tail) only works for males and attracts wild females *Lots of new trees! (Palms, Acacia, Mangrove, Asp) *Call when sitting on high places to attract wild Nichelings *Day Counter Improvements *Spiky body babies can't be picked up by blue birds anymore *Leeches die when they attach themselves to toxic body creatures *Armored body is impervious to leeches *Damage from cacti and thorns depends on defense (3+ defense = no damage) *Added different assets for travel ports (which show difficulty of new island) *Digging paws now give digging +2 *Oak Nuts can now be smelled *Lowered default animal texture resolution for players with less than 4GB RAM *bug fixes Update 1.0.7 Improvements *Improved tutorial, now fully localised *Added new UI tooltips *Updated credits *Attacking rogue males prevents them from mating for a short time *Option to animal texture resolution (Set to low to increase performance) *Added support for 64bit Windows and Linux *big fixes Update 1.0.6 Improvements *Improved tutorial *Added new UI tooltips *Updated credits *bug fixes Update 1.0.5 Improvements *Add Key to disable UI for screenshots (U) *Reworked tutorial *bug fixes Updates 1.0.2-1.0.4 *bug fixes Update 1.0.0 * Story Mode and Sandbox mode * Tutorial * Achievements * 2 Additional Save slots (Total of 5) Update 0.5 *Lots of new islands + special challenge islands *More content for swamp and savanna biomes *New dynamic pattern system *New gene unlocking/ mutation system *Interspecies breeding with Bearyenas *New textures *Small adjustments and fixes *(Sickness lasts only 2 days, healing plants cures sickness, ...) Update 0.4 * New Mountain Biome (Grass/Mountain and Mountain islands) * 2 new predators (Ramfox and Balance Bear) and new prey (Walrus Deer) * Twin Birth and Fertility * 6 new prehistoric genes (Hammer Tail, Digging Trunk, Mammut feet, Armored Body, Megalocerous Horns and Sabertooth Fangs) * Temperature System (Heat and Cold resistance) * Family Tree Filters * Bug Fixes * Big body now gives 1 defence Update 0.3.0 *New Travel System (Randomly Connected Islands) *New Islands (Jungle- Grass, Oasis, Jungle) *New Jungle Biome *3 New predators *Changed Sickness Mechanic *Added Melanism and Albinism *Added Messaging System *Option to banish creatures from tribe *Adding Creatures to tribes costs food *UI Improvement *New abilities (Scent Disguise, Stealth, Odor Disguise, Distasteful Appearance, Distasteful Scent) *Spiky Body no longer hurts other creatures (unless it's licked) *New Perception (Hearing and Smelling) Update 0.2.1 *3 Action points per creature, 1 food per turn per creature *Water Tiles *Water Genes *Family tree *New "killer" island *New Abilities - Swimming, Digging, Fishing, Cracking, under water breathing *Randomized Adam and Eve *Bleeding System Preview 0.1.9 *Rivers *Field types for river *New genes (Horn slot, Horn color, Blood Clotting Slot, Water genes ...) *Family Tree *Added the "Killer Island" for hardcore survivers. You can find its port on the Top-Island *New Abilities - Swimming, Digging, Fishing, Cracking, under water breathing *Randomized Adam and Eve Experimental 1.0 *New Bleeding system - when bleeding and animal will take damage relative to their damage Gene every turn *Damage Gene - Normalbloodclotting (normal damage) and Hemophilia (more damage (Bad)) *Licking wound - when an animal is bleeding their wound can be licked to stop bleeding by an adjacent creature *Family tree - all living animals will be in a family tree accessible by a tab next to the gene menu *New food system - instead of taking 1 food per action all creatures now take 1 food per turn Update 0.0.1 *3 islands instead of 1 *Difficulty and complexity (first island low difficulty and complexity, right island high complexity and medium difficulty, top island high complexity and difficulty) *New field types for grass biome *New genes (Violet Eyes, Black Fur and immunity genes) *Ability to change creatures' gem colour (Active: Light Green, Orange, Light Blue) (Inactive: Dark Green, Red, Dark Blue) *Bug fixes Update 0.0.7 *Fix for save file issue ("If your save states said '152 days' all the time this should resolve the issue") *Fixed the "berry count" when unlocking the Berry Paw gene *Increased size of animal hitbox to make selection easier Update 0.0.5 *Venom and poison ability added *New gene unlocking challenges added *Improved map generation Update 0.0.4 *Sickness *Perform tasks on the field you sit on *Rain is now lighter *Many bug fixes References Category:Content